


We’ll Have Time

by Starsalightinseadepths



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Astra has some processing to do, Boblem (Mentioned), Character Analysis, Discussion of Death, Gen, Someday, WHATS IN THE BAG BEE, and am very concerned, character exploration, i just like astra, idk how this shit works guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsalightinseadepths/pseuds/Starsalightinseadepths
Summary: Astra thinks on some stuff.....Check the tags!
Kudos: 12





	We’ll Have Time

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hi? I’m back? Still big ol fan of Lotp, to no one’s surprise. Just some Astra stuff bc Quarantine been given us some moods thats for sure. Please don’t read if you have issues with discussion of death, it’s not that morbid but its still yknow death discussion. ALSO WHATS IN THE BAG BEE?!

Death, Astra learned, was a cold sort of burning. It doesn’t burn like a campfire, a steady warmth radiating and curling around you in an encompassing embrace. Astra thinks death is like the feeling after a campfire has burned to nothing, leaving you with numbness and an ever-deep hunger for warmth. It wraps its cold claws around you, sharp and overwhelming until you can’t do anything but have those few last conscious thoughts of ‘this is the end of me’. The thought of it makes his skin crawl all over again, and a cold pit grows in his stomach. He doesn’t like to think of death, but it seems to keep a home in his mind regardless. 

It’s early morning, the sky is warming up to the sun’s light and Astra is still wrapped up in the bedsheets helplessly cold despite it. The dreams have been getting worse during their time in Shadeborne, stirring his mind around in endless frantic circles with no real way to escape it. It isn’t always his death, and somehow that makes it worse. They’re always too far out of reach in his dreams or too far gone to be brought back to where they should be. Astra sniffles, using one hand to smear the tears away and listens to the sound of sweet Boblem’s whistling down from the kitchen. 

It won’t be long until the rest of them make their way down for breakfast, and they’ll certainly notice his absence. He won’t take long. Today will be a quiet day, he knows, but something in him still hesitates when he goes to cast the spell. Astra doesn’t know if he wants to hear Mam’s voice. The thought of it makes his heart pang, and he lets the spell fizzle out. 

“We’ll have time again, soon.” The teal tiefling smiles to himself, closes his eyes and shuffles out of bed into the cold burning of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know its very short, but I’m trying to get used to writing again...it is not a strong suit of mine. Hope you all have a good day and please keep yourselves safe <3


End file.
